


Let's Stay Up All Night

by scurvycorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Wholesome, omg this is kinda cute, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: 2D and Ace try to stay up all night but eventually fall asleep like the two soft, old, losers that they are.





	Let's Stay Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely request from the amazing @the-cooler-murdoc on Tumblr! Have a nice day and don't forget to drink water! ;,)

_9:09 pm_

"I bet you couldn't stay up until the morning Ace," 2D teased. The two were in bed together doing their nightly activities such as reading or in Ace's case, looking at memes on his phone.

"Are you questioning my dignity, Stu? Is that what you're doing?" Ace says. 

2D pokes Ace in the forearm. "No, I'm challenging you stupid! The first one to fall asleep..." 2D paused to think. "The first one to fall asleep has to do the laundry for a week!"

"You're on Pot, but I'm warning you, this ain't going to be easy," Ace accepted.

"Yeah right,"

 

_11:03 pm_

"This isn't even that hard, to be honest Ace," 2D yawned.

"Then why did you just yawn?"

"Yawning doesn't mean you're going to fall asleep, I'm just tired!"

Ace deeply chuckles and turns on the TV, scrolling through the channels to find something to watch. He settled on whatever movie was playing on some obscure channel. After a few seconds of staring at the screen, Ace's eyes began to feel very heavy.

"Falling asleep already Acey?" 2D laughed.

Ace's eyes shot open. "What? Me? Falling asleep? No, I was just..." He yawned. "Blinking."

"With your eyes closed? Never heard of that,"

"It's a new thing I'm trying,"

 

_1:30 am_

 

It was 1 am and 2D and Ace were still awake. And neither of them intended to go to sleep despite being tired and sleepy. 2D's eyes were practically shut but he wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Give up Ace, you're about to fall asleep any second now," 2D pointed out.

"Tisk, tisk, when will you learn Stu? The key to staying up is drinking as much water as you can and you'd know that if you had any experience in staying up late..." Ace took a swig from the bottle of water next to him.

2D ran a hand through his puffy hair. "You know, maybe we could you know, take a little break?"

Ace scoffed. "Are you forfeiting? Cause I think you are. I, on the other hand, am going to stay up,"

 

_3:29 am_

2D gave Ace a kiss on the check. "Come on, it's getting really late Acey..."

Ace resisted. "I'm not giving up, you're the one that dragged us into this,"

The singer wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing and cuddling him, trying to coax him into going to bed with him. "Fine, I'll do the laundry for the week! Please, I just want to go to sleep,"

"Then go to sleep,"

"But I wanna," 2D gently leaned in and softly kissed Ace on the lips. "Go to sleep with you... Come on, I'll even do the dished when it's your turn. Just- please, I'm really tired,"

Ace's ears perked up. "So I won?" He smirked.

"Fine. Yes. Now, will you go to sleep?" 2D pouted.

Ace now wrapped his arms around 2D torso and kissed him back, stroking his hair, rubbing his back and just cuddling him. He let out a slow yawn before closing his eyes. "Fine, okay. But I'm never letting you hear the end of this,"

"Ah, that's fine with me, as long as I get to go to bed early. Let's never do this again yeah?" 2D said.

"Agreed. This was a very bad idea. And plus, we have a recording session at 10 and I'm pretty sure we're both going to fall asleep," Ace softly laughed. When he didn't get a response from 2D he looked down to see his boyfriend fast asleep. Ace kissed him o the forehead and went to sleep himself.

"Goodnight Stu," He whispered.

 


End file.
